Memories of You
by phoenixodair
Summary: "Love is giving someone the power to break your heart, but trusting them not to" MattXOC, Slight AU
1. NOTE 1: Crush?

**Red Eyes Black Dragon**

Summary: "Love is giving someone the power to break your heart, but trusting them not to", Tapi bagaimana jika hati itu sudah terluka sebelum menyadari adanya cinta darinya? Matt x OC, Slight AU, Trilogy Fic~, R & R

1

1

1

Kazu: Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam semuanya!!! Kali ini aku menculik Matt sebagai 'objek'

Matt: …Objek?

Kazu: Yup…Do the disclaimer, please~

Matt: Disclaimer: Sama seperti yang orang katakan di fanfic-fanfic lain

Kazu: Hah? Gitu doang? Ada lagi bawahnya.

Matt: -baca script- Special dedication to Empi a.k.a Wolfie von Jeevas a.k.a harurunGAARA

1

1

1

1

1

Opening Song: Aya Hirano – Misa no Uta

1

1

1

-NOTE 1: Crush?-

1

1

1

1

1

"Mail~"

"Hmm…"

"Maaiiil~"

"Hmmm?!"

"Huh, bisa tidak tinggal sebentar game mu?"

"…No"

"Ah, katanya kau mau ajari aku pelajaran tidak penting ini"

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau…"

"Ya…tapi kau kan diberikan tugas ini, untuk mengajari aku"

"Aku belum bilang 'ya', tapi kau sudah menyeretku"

Gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang, bermata biru yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu akhirnya menyerah membujuk Matt mengajarinya Matematika. Karena dia sadar tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Matt dari gamenya.

"Kay?"

Kaylin Rutherford, nama gadis itu, dia sama sekali tidak bergeming. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan buku Matematika yang lumayan besar dia berbisik 'matematika sial' sesekali 'Mail pemalas' dan yang sejenisnya. Matt tersenyum.

"Kau jadi mirip Mello" kata Matt tanpa melepas pandangan dari PSP-nya

Kaylin menurunkan buku matematikanya sehingga ia bisa melihat Matt yang memunggunginya.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Mihael"

Matt memutar badannya.

"Tapi kau memang mirip, rambut dan matamu juga sama"

"TAPI aku perempuan! Walau Mihael juga agak cantik, oh well…"

"Kukira kau sedang serius mengerjakan PR"

"Aku tidak bisa, kenapa benda ini susah untuk dikerjakan" Kaylin berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ah~ aku menyerah"

Kaylin melempar buku itu ke arah Matt, tepat mengenai muka Matt. Kaylin tertawa geli sambil berguling-guling di lantai. Matt memunggunginya lagi, lalu menyalakan televisi yang ada di depannya. Kaylin kembali ke posisi duduk, lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan berfikir ' Mail marah ya?'

Kaylin berjalan, lalu duduk di sebelah Matt yang sudah tidak memegang PSP, tapi tetap dengan rokok di mulutnya, dia sedang serius menonton berita di televisi. Tentang KIRA.

"Mail?"

Matt tidak menjawab. Kaylin mengerutkan dahinya. Kaylin meletakkan ujung jari telunjuknya ke pipi Matt. Matt melihat Kaylin dari ujung matanya, tiba-tiba dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat menyadari Kaylin menyentuhnya. 'Mata yang indah' pikir Kaylin.

"…W-what?"

"Mm…k-kau tidak marah?"

Matt menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mereka berdua hanya diam. Setelah beberapa menit…

"Kau tidak mengerjakannya?" Kaylin memecah keheningan.

"PR?...nanti saja, sudah PR itu nanti saja mengerjakannya, itu kan mudah…"

"Ya menurutmu mudah, jenius! Aku tidak bisa belajar sambil main detektif-detektifan dengan Mihael"

"…itu bukan permainan"

"Eh…kabar L bagaimana ya? Aku telpon saja, ah"

"Ja...jangan!!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Em…dia mungkin sedang sibuk, lagipuka aku yakin dia baik-baik saja"

"Tapi…kalau dia baik-baik saja untuk apa Nate dan Mihael pergi membantu L?"

"I…itu—

Tiba-tiba ponsel Matt berbunyi, dalam hati Matt bernafas lega. Matt berdiri sambil mengambil ponsel di atas meja, lalu pergi keluar. Kaylin hanya bisa memandangi pintu rumahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Matt kembali

"Itu tadi siapa?"

"Mello"

"Oh…"

"Aku pulang dulu"

"O..kay…"

Matt memasukkan PSP ke dalam tasnya, lalu pergi.

---

Kaylin makin tidak mengerti Matt akhir-akhir ini, Matt seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Atau dia sendiri yang menyembunyikan sesuatu? 'Aku? Menyembunyikan sesuatu? Apa perasaan yang ku pendam kembali lagi?' pikir Kaylin. Kaylin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk melupakan yang dia pikirkan tadi. Kaylin memegang kepalanya. 'Argh! Aku kira, aku sudah melupakan perasaan ini!'. Kaylin menghela nafas.

---

Matt membuka pintu rumahnya, lalu segera menuju kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu kamar sambil melepas dasi. Dia duduk di pinggir kasur, melihat meja disamping kasurnya. Disana ada sebuah foto, fotonya dan Kaylin. Dia hanya memandang foto itu,'Kenapa aku masih menaruhnya di sana?'. Foto itu sudah lama sekali, saat mereka baru lulus dari SD, dan sekarang sudah duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Matt melepas kacamata frame less-nya. 'Crush?'

X-x-o-x-X

Hari ini Kaylin ada di perpustakaan sekolah, bukan karena dia terlalu rajin, tetapi karena mendapat hukuman (lagi) karena dia lupa mengerjakan pr matematikanya (menurutnya gara-gara Matt). Dia merapikan buku-buku di perpustakaan yang super sepi itu, karena ini masih jam pelajaran.

"Krek"

Kaylin melihat kanan dan kirinya, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kaylin agak takut juga ada di antara rak buku yang lumayan besar ini, kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang samar-samar. Kaylin menghentikan gerakannya, kali ini dia tidak berani menoleh bahkan dia semakin sulit bernafas. Langkah kaki itu makin lama makin dekat.

'Siapa? Ini kan jam pelajaran? Apa itu…'

Kaylin merasa ada tangan yang dingin di pundaknya, dia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kaylin membalikkan badannya dengan cepat, lalu wajahnya bertemu dengan sesuatu berwarna putih.

'Bau ini…'

"Boo~"

"…Mail…"

Kaylin mengangkat kepalanya mata biru bertemu dengan mata hijau yang terbingkai oleh kacamata. Mereka saling merasakan debaran jantung yang lama-lama makin keras, Matt tetap berusaha menyembunyikannya tapi tidak bisa. Tanpa sadar mereka saling mendekatkan wajah, sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Ahem!"

X-x-o-x-X

Akhirnya salah satu jam yang disukai banyak pelajar, istirahat—tiba.

'Mail kemana sih? Setiap dibutuhkan tidak pernah muncul!'

'Dasar sekolah yang keterlaluan luas! Huh kelas…sudah, kantin…sudah, perpustakaan?'

Muka Kaylin memerah mengingat 'kejadian' di saja hanya guru Bahasa Inggris yang memergokinya, Kaylin menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal yang seperti itu! Aku akan mati beberapa menit lagi ditangan guru Matematika jika tidak menemukan Mail!'

Kaylin berjalan ke arah toilet laki-laki, melewati lorong yang sepi.

"Aku? Juga ke Jepang?"

Kaylin menghentikan langkahnya

'…Mail?'

Kaylin bersembunyi di pojok lorong, dia melihat Matt sedang berbicara di ponselnya

"Lalu…bagaimana dengan Kaylin?"

Kaylin menyandarkan dirinya di tembok sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat Matt, dia hanya bisa mendengar percakapan itu.

"…baiklah, memang merepotkan, L saja sampai meninggal begini"

'Deg!'

Mata Kaylin terbelalak,

'L? Meninggal? Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tau?'

'Bruk!'

Matt menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Mello, nanti aku telpon lagi". Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Mello, Matt memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Matt menuju pojok lorong, dia melihat Kaylin duduk di lantai lorong.

"Kay?"

Kaylin tidak menjawab

"Kau mendengarnya ya?". "Maaf aku—

"Kenapa?"

Kaylin menoleh dan menatap Matt dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Matt makin merasa bersalah. Kaylin perlahan-lahan berdiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak beri tahu aku?"

"Kay, ini adalah rahasia—

"Memangnya aku tidak bisa dipercaya?! Itu maksudmu?!"

Kaylin mambalikkan badannya lalu berlari tanpa tujuan, dia kecewa…sangat kecewa. Kaylin tiba di belakang sekolah, tiba-tiba hujan turun. Kaylin membiarkan dirinya kehujanan, dia hanya berdiri dengan tatapan kosong, tapi dia tidak menangis. Dia jatuh terduduk, sampai pandangannya perlahan kabur...

1

1

1

1

1

Ending Song: UVERworld - Koishikute

1

1

1

Kazu: Wew…

Matt: ???

Kazu: Uwah…jadinya begini =="

Matt: Review ya…

Kazu: NOTE 2 nanti songfic~ XD


	2. NOTE 2: Almost Lover

Kazu: Oh My Jashin!

Matt: Hah? Jashin?

Kazu: kena virus jadi buru-buru~ Kayaknya ni songfic ga nyambung deh sama lagunya…jelek! waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Matt: -nutup kuping- Disclaimer: sama kayak fanfic-fanfic terdahulu.

2

2

2

Opening Song: My Chemical Romance - Disenchanted

2

2

2

NOTE 2: Almost Lover

2

2

2

2

2

**---**

**Your fingertips across my skin**

**The palm trees swaying in the wind**

**Images**

**---**

Matt masuk ke kelas setelah bel berbunyi, dia menuju ke tempat duduknya. Mendapat perhatian yang berlebihan dari fans-nya seperti biasa, apalagi tidak ada Kaylin.

'Tunggu--

Di mana Kaylin?'

Matt mengingat kejadian tadi, dia menghela nafas dan duduk dibangkunya, dia membiarkan Kaylin sendirian, mungkin nanti dia kembali, Kaylin tidak sekeras kepala itu. Lagipula ini pelajaran terakhir, nanti sepulang sekolah dia akan mencari Kaylin.

Angin berhembus kencang, Matt tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran. Bel pulang berbunyi, Matt segera meninggalkan kelas, tidak lupa membawa tas Kaylin dengannya. Matt mencari-cari di sekolah yang besar dan sudah sepi itu. Matt sampai di belakang sekolah, dia melihat seseorang tergeletak di sana. Matt berlari ke sana.

"Kaylin!"

Kaylin melihat bayangan mata hijau dan rambut coklat kemerahan itu.

'Mail…'

Kaylin ingin berlari dari Matt, kemarahan dan kekecewaan mengambil alih dirinya lagi, tapi dia tak bisa bergerak. Dia bisa tenang setelah merasakan kehangatan, merasakan sentuhan…

**---**

**You sang me Spanish lullabies**

**The sweetest sadness in your eyes**

**Clever trick**

**---**

Kaylin perlahan membuka matanya, tapi masih berat. Mungkin karena samar-samar terdengar lulabi, dia ingin menggerakkan tangan kanannya tapi tidak bisa.

"Kay?"

Akhirnya Kaylin membuka matanya lalu duduk dengan bantuan Matt, dia sudah ada di kamarnya mungkin Matt menggendongnya dari sekolah ke rumah? Walau cukup dekat tapi dengan menggendongnya?

Dia menatap Matt lalu melihat pemandangan yang jarang dilihatnya, seberkas kesedihan tercampur kekhawatiran tersirat dimata Matt dan Matt memegang tangannya dengan erat.

"Maaf.."

**---**

**I never want to see you unhappy**

**I thought you'd want the same for me**

**----**

"Tolong jangan melihatku dengan mata itu" Kaylin berkata tiba-tiba

"Hah?" Matt menatap Kaylin dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Hening…

Kaylin tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya itu sedih, apalagi karenanya. Kaylin merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda, Kaylin melihat dirinya memakai piyama, seingatnya dia masih memakai seragam. Seperti membaca pikiran Kaylin Matt berkata,

"Err…bukan aku…itu ibu tetangga sebelah"

"Bibi Nicole?"

"Ah ya…sepertinya dia"

**----**

**Goodbye my almost lover**

**Goodbye my hopeless dream**

**I'm trying not to think about you**

**Can't you just let me be?**

**---**

Mereka berdua terdiam, keheningan yang sangat kaku, mereka tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan pada orang didepan mereka itu.

Ponsel Matt berbunyi

"Maaf aku--"

Kaylin mengangguk tanpa menunggu Matt menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Matt beranjak dari kursinya lalu keluar dari kamar Kaylin. Setelah Matt pergi Kaylin menghela nafas.

'Dia hanya sahabatku, tidak lebih, tapi kenapa aku selalu memikirkan Mail? Kenapa dia tidak mau pergi dari hatiku? Padahal aku sudah mencobanya'

**---**

**So long my luckless romance**

**My back is turned on you**

**I should've known you'd bring me heartache**

**Almost lover always do**

**---**

Kaylin tau ada…banyak yang menyukai Matt, jauh lebih cantik darinya, jauh lebih pintar darinya. Kaylin jauh dari sempurna dibanding mereka, setiap Matt didekati fans-fans yang semacam itu didalam hati Kaylin merasa tidak cocok dengan Matt, bahkan sebagai sahabat. Apalagi Kaylin selalu saja menyusahkan Matt, seperti sekarang ini.

'Aku memang tidak pantas untuknya'

Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Dia meremas selimut dan memejamkan matanya.

Hatinya sakit…

Sakit sekali…

**---**

**We walked along a crowded street**

**You took my hand and danced with me**

**Images**

**---**

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, Kaylin menghindari Matt. Kaylin bingung apa dia harus memaafkan Matt atau tidak. Saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah,Kaylin juga tidak menunggu Matt seperti biasa. Kaylin menghela nafas, di jalan yang seramai ini dia merasa kesepian.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menggenggam tangannya, saat Kaylin ingin berteriak, mulutnya dibungkam tangan.

"Ssstt"

Kaylin melihat Matt di sampingnya, anehnya Kaylin merasa lega dan nyaman. Matt tersenyum tipis.

'Hentikan itu!' kata Kaylin dalam hati dengan mukanya yang makin memerah, sudah lama dia tidak melihat senyum itu.

**---**

**And when you left you kissed my lips**

**You tell me you'd never ever forget these images, No**

**I never want to see you unhappy**

**I thought you'd want the same for me**

**---**

Kaylin dan Matt sampai didepan pintu rumah Kaylin, masih menggenggam tangan Kaylin seakan takut Kaylin akan pergi jauh setelah Matt melepasnya. Mata itu lagi, dan sekarang ditambah sedikit luka yang terbaca dari mata Matt.

"Besok…aku pergi ke Jepang…" Matt menjelaskan tanpa diminta

Kaylin menatap Matt yang berbicara dengan tertunduk

"Seharusnya waktu Mello dan Near pergi, aku juga ikut pergi tapi…aku punya tugas dari ibumu untuk menjagamu--

'Tugas?'

--maaf kalau aku gagal menjagamu, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar harus pergi"

Kaylin merasakan tangan Matt memegang pipi dan mengusap air matanya, Matt mencium bibir Kaylin, Kaylin hanya diam. Kaylin melepaskan tangan Matt yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Lalu dengan cepat masuk kedalam rumahnya.

**---**

**Goodbye my almost lover**

**Goodbye my hopeless dream**

**I'm trying not to think about you**

**Can't you just let me be?**

**So long my luckless romance**

**My back is turned on you**

**I should've known you'd bring me heartache**

**Almost lover always do**

**---**

Kaylin menangis tersedu-sedu dengan bersandar dipintu kamarnya. Saat tangisnya reda dia melihat ke halaman rumahnya, di sana Matt masih berdiri, memunggungi pintu rumah Kaylin. Sepertinya masih ada sesuatu yang tak sempat di ucapkannya.

'Jadi selama ini hanya tugas? Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari dulu Mail? Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu bodoh!, lalu kenapa kau menciumku?!'

Kaylin mulai menangis lagi.

'Aku akan belajar untuk melupakanmu'

**---**

**I can't go to the ocean**

**I can't drive the streets at night**

**I can't wake up in the morning**

**Without you on my mind**

**---**

Kaylin pulang sekolah sendirian. Kaylin menghela nafas, baru seminggu Matt pergi ke Jepang tapi Kaylin sudah merindukannya. Tunggu! Kaylin kan sudah berjanji mau belajar melupakan Matt. Tapi Kaylin masih saja tidak bisa menepati janji pada dirinya sendiri. Setiap dia bangun dari tidur, selalu Matt yang pertama kali dia pikirkan. Di sekolah tidak jauh berbeda apa lagi banyak fans Matt yang selalu saja bertanya soal Matt. Sepertinya memang mustahil, Kaylin tersenyum sedih. Matt adalah bagian dari hidupnya, sahabat pertama dan juga cinta pertamanya

**---**

**So you're gone and I'm haunted**

**And I bet that you're just fine**

**Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?**

**---**

Dua tahun berlalu, Matt tidak juga kembali, Kaylin selalu menelpon Matt tapi itu tidak cukup. Kaylin tetap mengkhawatirkan Matt. Tapi Kaylin tau Matt bisa menjaga dirinya dalam tugas berbahayanya ini. Yang lebih penting dari sekedar menjaga Kaylin. Sekarang Kaylin sudah berada di bangku kuliah sambil bekerja di toko milik Bibi Nicole. Bibi Nicole juga selalu membantu Kaylin yang masih belum cukup mandiri. Ternyata sulit juga hidup tanpa Matt dan yang lainnya.

Kurang lebih seminggu lagi ulang tahun Matt yang ke-20, Kaylin merasa tabungannya sudah cukup untuk pergi ke Jepang. Kaylin ingin sekali bertemu teman-teman lamanya, khususnya Matt, setiap hari wajah Matt selalu menghantuinya. Apa Matt juga merasakan hal yang sama atau Kaylin begitu mudahnya dia lupakan?

**---**

**Goodbye my almost lover**

**Goodbye my hopeless dream**

**I'm trying not to think about you**

**Can't you just let me be?**

**---**

Jepang…

Akhirnya Kaylin sampai juga di Jepang, dia juga sempat menelpon Mello dan Near kalau dia datang ke Jepang. Kaylin sudah menyerah mencoba melupakan perasaannya pada Mail. Sampai sekarang pun perasaan itu masih sebesar dulu.

"Aku harap Mihael tidak bilang apa-apa pada Mail"

Kaylin mengeluarkan alamat yang diberikan Mello padanya. Kaylin pergi kesana dengan taksi. Malam pun menjelang, Kaylin sampai di alamat itu dengan susah payah. Dengan ragu-ragu dia mengetuk pintu…

Tidak ada jawaban

Dan ternyata juga tidak terkunci, sepertinya Mello tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia, Kaylin menghela nafas lalu pelan-pelan memasuki tempat itu, di suatu ruangan penuh dengan kabel, sepertinya alat penyadap. Ruang satu lagi terdapat televisi dan setumpuk game.

Kaylin duduk di depan televisi itu, dia menunggu lama sekali tetap saja tidak ada seorangpun yang datang, tidak Mello juga tidak Matt. Kaylin mencoba menelpon Matt dan Mello tidak ada yang menjawab. Dengan malas Kaylin menyalakan televisi dengan remote, berita?

"…masih belum teridentifikasi siapa laki-laki yang tertembak hingga tewas…"

Mata Kaylin terbelalak kaget. Remote terlepas dari genggamannya.

"…Mail!"

**---**

**So long my luckless romance**

**My back is turned on you**

**I should've known you'd bring me heartache**

**Almost lover always do**

**---**

2

2

2

2

2

Ending Song: No Regret Life – Nakushita Kotoba

2

2

2

Kazu: --aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –ngelanjutin teriak yang tadi-

Matt: Review ya…


End file.
